


A Different Five Years

by cryingmathematically



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "diplomacy", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm pretending STID didn't happen who's with me, M/M, Starfleet is trying to determine its role in the galaxy, The Enterprise is the center of diplomacy efforts, there's plenty of deceit and ethical dilemmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingmathematically/pseuds/cryingmathematically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration put on hold after the battle with Nero, the Enterprise is tasked with fulfilling the diplomatic missions of Starfleet. It quickly becomes apparent that galactic peace is more tenuous than anyone expected, and as the Enterprise becomes embroiled in half-truths and deceit, her crew must define anew the role the Federation plays in the galaxy and the role it ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Jim slams the glass down on the dirty wood of the bar, slick with the half-cleaned spills of years past and everything that he’s spilled himself already tonight. It’s hard enough to simultaneously drink and bitch expressively under the best of circumstances, but Jim gesticulates wildly even when he’s not pissed and right now he’s _pissed_. 

“They’ve _cancelled_ it, Bones. Not even postponed, just cancelled. No five-year mission, no exploration, just treaty renegotiation from here until the cows come home. I have a whole science team on board! Historians and geologists and botanists and--” He takes a drink. "Why are they wasting us on this?"

Bones shifts in his seat, sighing pointedly. “Have you talked to Pike about any of this?”

Jim stares at him, irritation plain on his face. “Of course I have, Bones, where do you think I just came from? I told him a hundred times-- that we just fought a war, that everyone is tired and grieving and scared and desperate for some reassurance that we can be a force for good in this galaxy. But no, they’ve cancelled all exploratory missions in order to focus on the military and Pike can’t even give me a straight answer why.” Jim raises the drink to his mouth, downs the last of the bitter scotch left in his glass. He's too angry to feel buzzed, but he can feel his control slipping, knows his face is even easier to read than it is normally.

Bones turns to him, crankiness dissolving into concern as he sees the worry, the fear marked into the furrowed creases. “You think they’re preparing for war?”

“We,” Jim corrects him. “We’re preparing for war.”

\--

But for once in his life James Kirk does what he’s told. And when the Enterprise is repaired and sent out again, it is as a diplomatic vessel, to prevent and repair conflicts and, if necessary, to begin them. This is not to say that Jim is passively accepting. He doesn’t trust Starfleet, but he can be persistent. Perhaps he struggles with patience (his professors at the Academy would certainly agree with that statement), but James Kirk can play the long game. Pike is afraid of something, the admiralty is afraid of something, and Jim is going to figure out what that something is whether or not that takes him five years of diplomatic missions.

\--

The Enterprise’s first mission is to New Vulcan, a show of good faith and friendship more than anything. They bring supplies, provide transport to a group of engineering volunteers from across Federation space to help rebuild some hollow facsimile of everything that was lost.

His First Officer barely speaks to him beyond the bare minimum required for a working relationship during this excursion, and Jim is reminded of how close Spock came to resigning his commission. He wonders, now, if Spock regrets the decision to stay, now that the grandeur of galaxy-saving missions seems to have slipped out of their reach, now that their fragile friendship seems to have gone that route as well.

If Jim believes the elder Spock, it’s supposed to be galaxy-changing in its own right. Well, his father is supposed to be alive as well, and everyone who’s seen a ‘Fleet textbook knows how that worked out for George Kirk. And why would this timeline be any sweeter to his son?

Spock has been, if possible, even more closed-off these past months than Jim had ever seen him or imagined possible. Perhaps he had only imagined the fledgling warmth of friendship that seemed to exist after taking down Nero.

Desperate situations create bonds that would never otherwise exist, though-- Jim is well aware of that. Often they didn’t last long into peacetime. Jim hasn’t had the opportunity himself to test that out. He buried too many children with the hands of a child to know what it would be like to simply exist with any of them, to know whether their friendships would be borne out while the world wasn't trying to kill them. Sometimes when you make friends in desperate situations, they don’t make it out with you. 

But Spock did make it out, they both did. And maybe Spock is simply grieving-- God knows he has plenty to grieve about-- but maybe they are only meant, in this universe, to be colleagues.

 _That's fine,_ Jim tells himself. They don’t need to be friends to work well together.

\--

The Enterprise's second mission is to the edge of the Romulan neutral zone, to bring supplies to a Federation outpost. The supplies are coded as Level 2-- they’re necessary to maintain standard life on the outpost but not critical to sustain the mission or the life of its crew. Urgency is even lower at Level 1. Some other ship could easily have come to replenish stores a month later with very little disruption to outpost life.

He messages Pike the morning they start out. 

_No offense, sir, but what the hell is the Enterprise doing on this mission?_

His PADD lights up minutes later with Pike’s terse reply.

_Just do your job, Jim._

So he tells Chekov to set a course and Sulu to follow it, and they're off. 

And that afternoon, with the ship set to arrive at 1600 the following day, Jim calls Uhura, Spock and Bones into his ready room.

“There’s more to this delivery than we’ve been told.”

Uhura nods tersely, Bones rolls his eyes and Spock barely lifts one eyebrow. It’s clear that they have already come to this conclusion themselves. 

“I don’t have any more information about why we’re really here than you do, and ‘Fleet command is being even more reticent than normal.” Jim looks at his officers in turn. “I want you three to do everything you can to figure out what everyone at Outpost Two is afraid of and why they would want us here now. And keep it under wraps. I need the rest of the ship to understand this as a standard errand run until something happens to make it otherwise. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain.” The response comes from all three. Not quite in unison, but close enough.

“And don’t spook anyone at the outpost, too, if you can avoid it.” He pauses for a moment to see if they have any comments to make. 

None are forthcoming.

“Dismissed.”

\--

Jim’s direction not to spook the outpost staff proves almost laughably useless as soon as they arrive. It’s hidden under decorum and an easy civility borne of training, but everyone aboard the ship is already visibly terrified.

Captain Watson has him count and recount the deliveries. They are a dozen bolts short of the ordered fabric for uniform repairs. They must make a note of that, surely. Or better yet, recount. Perhaps they were simply misplaced. Constitution-class starships are so large, after all.

(They find two, but it seems the other ten bolts didn’t make it with them. It’s a fairly standard error.)

Two days later and no dramatic event has occurred. Neither Spock, Uhura nor Bones are able to report anything more concrete than a deep-rooted anxiety. Of attack, it would seem, likely from their Romulan neighbors, but neither answers nor missiles seem to be readily forthcoming. 

As the Enterprise bids Outpost Two farewell, the captain presses Jim’s hand.

“Captain Kirk.” There’s real warmth behind it. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Captain.” Jim studies the other man’s face. “We’re here to help, but tell me, what are you afraid of?”

Watson smiles and shakes his head. “We wish you a safe journey home.”

So the Enterprise leaves.


	2. Chapter 1.1

The Enterprise’s third mission is to the moon of the Andorian people, founding members of the Federation and strong allies. Their role here is to assist in trade re-negotiation concerning New Vulcan. No one in the Federation wanted to be the first to mention it, to be seen as being more preoccupied with economics than horrified by genocide. Luckily for the reputation of any number of Federation governments, however, the Vulcan High Command is quick to point out the illogic of their hesitation, and treaties are quickly drafted.

The issue drawing the Enterprise to the Andorian moon concerns the classification of New Vulcan in terms of galactic relations and trade law. Planets of origin are taxed and regulated differently than settlement colonies, and hold more substantial sway in the creation of Federation policy. No one questioned that the Vulcan High Command of New Vulcan would hold the same position as the same body on Vulcan-that-was. The economics, however, was a more difficult issue.

\--

Uhura catches up to Jim on the turbolift just before the start of Alpha shift, sticking a PADD in his chest.

“Captain, have you had a chance to read the memo--”

Jim looks down at the PADD, grins. “We’re not even on duty yet and you’re asking if I’ve checked my mail?” 

She rolls her eyes, comfortable in the exchange rather than truly irritated. “How about I just let you make a fool of yourself in negotiations because you haven’t been briefed in what’s going on?”

Jim sighs. “Yeah, I know.” He flips the PADD over to read it, frowning slightly in concentration.

“I take it you haven’t read it?” Uhura raises an eyebrow pointedly.

Apparently all the time around Spock is taking its toll.

The turbolift doors open with a hiss and Jim steps out backwards, grinning at Uhura before turning to face the bridge, content with letting her have the last word.

“Captain on the bridge!”

“Status report, Mr. Sulu?” he asks.

“All systems nominal, Captain. We’re on track to reach Andoria in six hours, forty minutes.”

“Thanks, Sulu.”

Free of emergencies for now, Jim opens the memo.

He should start making time for that in his morning routine, he thinks. He’s still growing into his role of captain, trying to figure out how to balance the intricacies of actually managing a starship-- his pre-shift routine has started to grow and as much as Jim enjoys sleeping in, it doesn’t show any signs of stopping.

But for today, reading on the bridge will do.

\---

The Andorian mission will not be, as it turns out, an episodic negotiation to sign papers and feast and move on.

The Vulcan High Command had petitioned to classify New Vulcan as a homeworld, rather than a colony, arguing that its status as a primary home for the majority of Vulcans and its role as a replacement of, rather than an addition to, Vulcan-that-was, made an exception logical.

Earth supports the Command’s request, although perhaps unsurprisingly for more emotional reasons. With Earth still reeling from the close avoidance of its own destruction and the absence of a Vulcan homeworld standing as a tangible reminder of impermanence, Terran representatives are desperate to be able to project a sense of stability and permanence. To refuse to designate New Vulcan as a homeworld would be to admit that not everything will be replaced.

The Andorians, on the other hand, are arguing that homeworld designations are designed largely to accommodate pre-warp systems and values surrounding resources and trade, and as such that they should not reasonably apply, particularly as withholding the exception put no strain on Vulcan’s place in the Federation or the Federation’s place in the galaxy.

The argument is not without reason, and it has succeeded in convincing a few delegations even before negotiations start.

At the end of the message, however, with a warning that this is _sensitive information_ and _should not, under any circumstances, be discussed directly with the Andorian delegation or for that matter any other members_ , is an explanation-- the Andorian system draws significant economic support from bellarium deposits. More such deposits exist on the planet of New Vulcan, but until this point development had been minimal due to certain quirks of location and politics. With Vulcan control of the planet, Andorians would soon be facing competition. And with the far greater control of extraction and trade of homeworld resources than those of a colony, Andoria would be at a distinct loss if they gave in.

\---

The memo was distributed among senior crewmembers so as to have the ship aware of the situation they were warping into.

The borrowed PADD lights up with a new message, however, this one is sent directly to Kirk from Pike.

_Kirk,_

_I need you to be completely clear about your role here. You are not representing the Earth or Terran interests. You are not representing Vulcan or her memory. You are representing the Federation._

_The Enterprise is here to make sure that the Federation is still on speaking terms at the end of this, no matter the decision. Federation stability and unity are absolutely vital right now-- your orders are to do anything to preserve that._

_With that in mind, you’ve probably recognized that Commander Spock’s presence could prove difficult, particularly if negotiations become strained or hostile. I won’t order you not to involve your First Officer, but think carefully before you decide whether or not to do so._

_Pike._

Well.

The bridge is quiet with the majority of Alpha shift consumed by warping to their destination, and Jim takes a moment to look over at Spock at his station.

Spock sits with his back perfectly straight, head bowed slightly over a set of calculations. Were he anything but Vulcan the pose would be unbelievably prim-- with his shoulders back, knees together with ankles crossed delicately and his unused hand resting on his lap, it’s a pose that could be taught in finishing school. Jim’s grown familiar enough, however, to read the relaxation in Spock’s body-- his shoulders loose, his brow smooth, his movements unhurried.

Jim doesn’t want to break that peace. One way or another Spock will likely have very little peace for the rest of the time once they arrive. 

Jim glances at his watch. Only six hours until arrival. He can’t exactly put it off for no reason.

Spock turns before Jim reaches his seat, alerted by the light sounds of Jim’s approach.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Spock. Do you have a moment? I need to discuss the mission with you privately.” Jim sets a hand down on the console, leaning slightly so that he is closer to eye level with the seated Spock. 

Spock glances down at the PADD he is working on back to meet Jim’s eyes. “Of course, Captain. May I suggest the briefing room?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim pushes himself to standing and smiles slightly, gesturing for Spock to follow him.

And Spock does, just one step behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided short chapters are a better idea here so that I can update regularly.
> 
> And find me on tumblr at svidrigailovs if you wish


	3. chapter 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst have this little bit and hopefully I'll be able to get some more done over break.

“Spock. Negotiations are… delicate here, as you can imagine.”

Spock inclines his head slightly. “Of course, Captain. The Federation is at a moment of instability. Not to resolve such an issue would potentially result in the unraveling of the Federation itself. As the Federation is an unprecedented political body it is difficult to make precise calculations, but I estimate the odds of such an event at--”

 

“No, no, Spock.” Jim cuts him off, waving his hands. “Do me a favor and don’t finish that sentence.” This doesn’t need to be any more stressful than it already is with Pike breathing down his neck.

 

Spock’s mouth twitches in what may well be amusement. “Very well, Captain. Either way, however, your observation is correct.”

 

“Uh, thanks.” Jim leans against the table, buying a second. The best way, the most _logical_ , is just to be blunt, but he really isn’t looking forward to banishing that small amusement on Spock’s face. “You can see though, that you acting as a representative to mediate between parties arguing over New Vulcan might create even further tension.”

 

Spock stiffens. “If you are suggesting, Captain, that I may be compromised or otherwise biased in my decisions concerning this mission and cannot adequately represent the interests of Starfleet and the Federation--”

 

“Spock!” Jim cuts him off again, eyes widening. “I have absolutely no doubts about your abilities or intentions, believe me.” He straightens, reaches out to clasp Spock’s shoulder, and Spock glances pointedly at the hand, silently reminding Jim (again) that non-essential personal contact is discouraged and generally unwanted among Vulcans. Jim ignores it. “I don’t want to figure this mess out without you, and I don’t plan on doing so unless I have to, okay? I just needed us to be on the same page about this so it doesn’t blow up enormously in our face later.”

 

“Very well,” Spock responds after a moment, words flat and uninflected.

 

Jim squeezes lightly and removes his hand. “Pike’s nervous about how the Andorians will take it, but I think we’ll be fine if we’re careful enough. Better than if I tried to do it without you, that’s for sure.” He grins. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s get to work.”

 

\---

 

Four hours later, Jim and Spock are still in the ready room, the table now strewn with PADDs. Location and composition of bellarium deposits on New Vulcan, the statistics of other deposits under Andorian control, the economic history of bellarium trade of both the Andorians and Vulcans. It’s dry stuff, but essential if they’re going to be able to understand and successfully navigate all the cultural subtext of the negotiation.

 

Jim sighs over the PADD he’s reading, looks up.

 

“So if the last--” he glances back at the PADD-- “sixteen sources are giving me reliable numbers, the bellarium in circulation now is only enough to last ten to twelve years, depending on if they hold steady with the rate of increase of their current consumption. And I don’t see why we wouldn’t assume that, given that it’s so necessary for comm arrays they’re in the middle of pushing more of those into deep space. If they exhaust the mines they have currently in operation it’s another two decades or so, but even then it’s a pretty tense situation.”

 

Spock inclines his head. “Your reasoning is logical. If you send me the sources I can make a more precise quantitative analysis.”

 

“Nah, I think imprecise and vague is okay for now, let’s just move on.”

 

“Yes, Captain. I have additionally found that of the six potential deposits analyzed by Andoria for mining, two are in Romulan territory, one is in a sector in dispute with the Klingon Empire, one is too far in deep space to be feasibly profitable with the current state of Andorian warp technology and cargo infrastructure, and one is located on a Betazoid spiritual sanctuary of which they are fully protective. That leaves only the mineral deposits on New Vulcan.”

 

Jim lets out a breath, half a laugh and half a groan. “Okay, wow, so we’re in agreement than this is worse than even Pike seemed to think. If bellarium is such a huge problem even before this treaty, how come we haven’t heard about it? I mean, they’re part of the Federation, it’s not exactly like we’re hostile.”

 

Spock raises an eyebrow. “Even as a part of the Federation each society follows its own political and economic prerogatives. Concealing weakness has a long history among Federation members, particularly as other governments are economic competitors even when politically allied. I can list eighteen particularly notable decisions to act thusly by Andoria and Earth over the past two centuries if such information would be helpful.”

 

Jim smiles. “No, we’re on the same page.”

 

Spock glances at Jim’s PADD then down at his own with a frown. “Captain, I do not believe we currently are-- I can pull up the topographical analysis you are studying if it is preferable--” He’s distracted by Jim’s sudden laugh.

 

“It’s an expression, Spock,” he says warmly.

 

“I see, Captain.”

 

Jim leans back in his chair, stretching. “Well, we’ve only got a few hours before we arrive. I’m going to go coordinate diplomacy plans with Uhura. Can you get a report together about potential Vulcan interest in any mineral resources on New Vulcan, bellarium included?”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Spock rises to his feet, hands clasped behind his back. “I shall have it ready at 1600 hours.”

 

“Perfect. Thanks, Spock.” He picks up his PADD and heads out to find Uhura.


End file.
